Center Nova Potential
by Lunaria Rose
Summary: All Allison wanted was a shot at the spotlight, being at the front of the stage. She finally got this chance in her theater group, when she goes to do her solo, things don't turn out as planned. What's she supposed to do when she finds herself on a planet, with a very strict entertainment ban and no shot at returning home? She goes to the one place that might have answers, AKB0048.
1. Allison's Performance

**This is my first Fan fiction, but please don't let that hold you back if/when you review. Allison is a real person, not my OC. What happens in this story is what she would do in these situations. My first chapter is always the shortest, so yeah. XD Hope you like it~**

Allison was getting ready backstage for her solo. She had been waiting for this for years, a chance to upstage everyone. She smiled triumphantly as she walked past Hannah, as Hannah got most of the solos. Courtney was sliding past her, in order to get ready for the next scene. Allison's brunette hair slid against her shoulder's as Courtney passed. "Hey Courtney" She whispered in Courtney's ear. Courtney turned around "What?" Allison smiled. "Looks like I got something you didn't~" Courtney sighed. "So what?" Allison looked at Courtney, still smiling. "Too bad you didn't get anything like a Solo, huh?" Courtney looked at Allison furiously. "So what? My time will come." Caitlin then whispered it Courtney's ear "Your time is long gone, pal." Courtney then turned around furiously and walked towards her pile of stuff. Allison hoped that the stage had cooled down a bit, as it seemed to be hotter than usual today. She walked out there and heard the music start, with Maisie, Paige and Anna behind her as back-up singers. Allison would have preferred them be some older kids, so she could make fun of them for it later. _Oh well…. _She thought as she danced around the stage. "Are we living our lives? Do we want to keep living tomorrow, too? Pretending to be smart alecks who know it all. It's been so long since we last dreamed. Yes, are we living our lives? Are we wasting our lives? Feel the beat in your pulse now!" She sang with a smile on her face, she was truly happy. She was at the front of the stage, singing a song from one of her favorite anime's and finally showing everyone what she was made of. All of those hard rehearsals had paid off. She loved variety shows mainly because she could pick one song and sing it. Maisie, Paige and Anna had agreed to be back-up singers because whilst they had never heard of the song nor knew what it was from, they still loved it. Allison felt like her heart was about to come out as the crowd started getting into her song. She then noticed she was shrouded in light as she danced, assuming that the stage lights were focused on her. She then turned around, like she was supposed to and smiled at the three girls behind her as she left nothing behind her, disappearing in the rainbow light she had been emitting.


	2. Saggitariustar

**Allison had bugged me to write another chapter, and I found the time to do it! Yay~ I will write a chapter with 6 pages within then next two chapters, as I already promised a friend I would. I hope that y'all are enjoying it and I would really appreciate reviews~**

* * *

Allison quickly realized she was on a set of stairs. She wasn't sure how she got there, but knew she wasn't at her performance anymore. The stairs were light blue with golden tips. She looked up and noticed a bunch of girls singing and dancing, realizing they were the previous Center Nova's. Atsuko the 13th was up there along with some other girls, there weren't that many though. Allison smiled as she recognized the place, it was where the Center Nova's went after they disappeared. She began to wonder how she got there, and how long she had been in here. She had only been at the top for a moment! It wasn't fair, she wanted everyone to see her awesomeness, not just those people at the theater she was performing in a minute ago! She was furious and ran up the stairs with all her might, she wasn't going to be stuck here. She then took a page out of one of her friend's books and looked at the Brightside, if she was here It had to have meant she achieved Center Nova! She then remembered the time before she had arrived in this creepy place. The light that she saw as she was singing wasn't stage lights, it was her own aura! She had achieved and aura that matched a Center Nova's. She looked around her to see nothing else. She then remembered how she didn't actually achieve it because she wasn't on Akibastar, she had been on earth and there was no battle. Allison climbed the stairs, as there was nothing better for her to do. She looked around her as she walked up the seemingly endless stairs. She noticed that there were other sets of stairs, but they seemed to lead to a different place. Of course what did she know, she still couldn't see the end of any of them. As she began to run up the stairs, she noticed that the other sets of stairs had broken. She also noticed how her set did not have any rails and were in no way connected. She jumped up excited, she could do something dangerous, whether anyone saw her or not. Well, she was pretty sure that Acchan 13th and the others could see her, as she could see them. Of course, it doesn't always work out that way. She sighed as she looked up again, still no end. "Why is there no light at the end of the tunnel! There's no way any set of stairs could be built this long!" She yelled in frustration. She glanced around her, desperately looking for something to do. She sighed as there was nothing. As far as the eye could see was dark blue everything, broken light blue stairs with golden edges. She looked behind her and sighed. She couldn't go back down, not that she wanted to. _Who in the world would want to go back down just to climb this endless abyss of nothingness? _She thought and sighed. Not anyone sane, that's for sure. She remembered that scene in the second season of AKB0048 when Yuko Oshima 9th gave up. Giving up was not a hard thing to do here, when the stairs never ended! Allison was not one to quit one give up, at all. She completely abandoned the thought of it, as it disgusted her that it even crossed her mind. She ran out of breathe and stopped running. She was breathing heavily, but continued to walk at a fast pace. She wished that these stairs could end quicker, but knew that wishing would not make the end any closer. She sighed as she began running again. She didn't care if she was out of breath or not, she had to get out of this boring place! She ran faster than she ever had in her life, it was too boring in here! She was about to start arguing with herself until she realized that this place was going to make her insane until she reached the end of it, if it had an end! She sighed as she vowed to not look up again, not wanting to be disappointed. She then realized that there was no light source here, so how could she see! She screamed in frustration as she tried to make sense of the situation. She then decided to do what she did best, shut her brain off. At her school she was widely known for being crazy and not using her brain when it came to anything. She only used when she had to, which wasn't very often. She then looked up and cursed, she just broke her own vow. She was excited at what she saw though, it was light! There was finally an end! She then saw the stairs in front of her falling. _Nu huh. I ain't gonna let them fall before I get out of this abyss of nothing! _She screamed in her head She hopped over some of them and then looked under her, she wasn't on any stairs anymore… "Crap" She said as she reached for the next step, barely being able to grab on to it. She began to slowly pull her other arm over her head. She pulled herself over the step even slower, barely making it. She then noticed how there were no more stairs in front of her. She decided to make a jump for it. She squatted, and then jumped for her life, unsure whether she made it or not, she became enveloped in a bright light. "It's not yet your time, young one." She heard. She looked around her, not seeing whose voice it was. "Who are you!" She yelled to the air. "I'm Yuko Oshima the 5th." She said playfully. Allison remembered how that person was a Center Nova, so she decided to believe her. "Where am I going?" Allison yelled to Yuko. "Where everyone else is, of course. Where you came from!" Allison quickly took not that Yuko had no idea where she came from, unless she was talking about earth? Did that mean Allison was going home? She was very confused at this moment. The last thing she remembered was blacking out.

A couple days later she woke up at someone's house. She didn't know who's yet, frankly she didn't care. She got up and walked around. She didn't recognize anything around her, meaning Yuko meant she was going to her universe, or the future. Allison was from earth not… Wherever she was. She decided to look around where she was. She saw a couch across from her. _Great, I just stowed away at some random person's house! It doesn't look like anyone's been here lately, I wonder how long I've been asleep? _She though curiously. She looked around again to find cobwebs all over the place. There were some windows, but not many and they were placed randomly. She got up and started walking around the house. There were some miss-placed books and some spoiled food. She picked up a book and skimmed through it. It seemed interesting, but she didn't feel like reading it for some reason. She coughed as dust flew into her nose. She placed the book back and went to go let some light in the house, surprisingly, they house seemed to hate light as none came in when she moved the curtains to the side. She walked out of the house, bored. She decided to hum Sasae, with nothing else to do and skipped. She then ended her song and began to sing in a quiet voice, this time singing river. She noticed the entire place was gloomy, and mainly one color. No one seemed happy and no one looked like they had hope. They all seemed to move very slowly, Allison hated that everyone looked so miserable. Nothing like her old neighborhood. Allison didn't let this put her down though, not one bit. She then began to sing louder and ran around, happily. She ran into a group of people and then felt a strong arm shove her onto the ground. She tried to get up. "Hey, what's your problem?" She looked at him furious and playfully. She was then shoved onto the ground again and kicked in the gut. "NO ENTERTAINMENT AROUND HERE! Or are you just brain stupid or something?" The man said furiously and loudly. Allison looked at him defiantly. "I will do whatever I want to. There is no such thing as an Entertainment ban, so who in the world do you think you are!" The man looked at her with pure hatred. "Since you seem to be a stupid idiot, I'll let you off with a warning. But if I ever see you singing again, I will certainly be the one to put you in the detainment facility, and it won't be painless." She got up and looked at him all smart-alecky. "You're acting like I care." The man looked at her angrier than he had ever been. Who was she to question the law? Did she realize how she was impacting the people? Apparently not, she would need some sense knocked into her. Allison then realized that her gut wasn't hurting even though she had been kicked. The guy must have gone easy on her, she wasn't going to let him get away with that. She got up and punched him in the face and kicked him in the leg. The man reached out for her, having reached the end of his patience. She twirled around and karate chopped the base of his neck, temporarily paralyzing the man. He had tried to go easy on her, no? She just wasn't getting it. She then took this as her chance to get out of there, they would obviously take her to prison now, unless they were the idiots. She ran as some other nipped at her heels. She noticed they had their guns taken out, and cocked. She cursed silently and pressed her back up against a cold brick wall. They ran past her, she then hid in someone's house, as she wanted to know exactly what planet she was on. She got up and walked around the house quickly deduced that there was no one in the house, so she decided to hang out there for a bit, planning on moving to another location after a bit. She yawned and realized she was tired. She curled up on the green couch and fell asleep.

She awoke with a slight tug in her shirt. She got up slowly and looked at the little children in front of her. "Lady, you were awesome back there!" One with dark green hair said. "Yeah! I've never seen anyone stand up to the government before!" One with bright red hair said and the one with blue hair said "Thank you for standing up for entertainment!" Allison looked down at the children. She had stretched while they had been speaking. She looked at all the children with admiring eyes. "Thank you, but it is expected. After all I am the one and only Allison Prevo!" She said standing up, smiling. Some of the kids thought she was a little crazy, but of course she had to be crazy to do what she did back there! Allison then remembered she didn't know what planet she was on. She looked down at the children and walked up to the dark green haired one. "Hey, do you know what Planet we're on?" The child looked up at her, smiling. "We're on Saggitariustar of course!" Allison looked at all of them as they nodded. One child muttered about how someone could not know what planet they were on. Allison, being as keen as she is, didn't hear it. As the children continued to say stuff, she continued to tell them how awesome she was. One kid then suggested she try out for AKB0048, as the tryouts were coming up. Allison walked up to the child. "Hey, do you know how I could?" the child gave her the link to the website where the digital form could be sent. She thanked the child and decided to get out of there. She would need to get a digital device or borrow one to audition and she would hate for her newest entourage of admirer's to get hurt. One of them followed her, she turned around to tell the kid a little bit more about how awesome she was until the kid gave her an answer to one of her questions. "You can borrow the computer at my house, my parent's won't be home until much later today. They won't even know you got on it, I swear!" She looked at the kid and patted him on the head. "Thanks, mind showing me where your house is?" The brown haired kid nodded and led the way. His short brown hair didn't move as he walked like her's did. Her freckles made her stand out a little, not too much though. Her tan skin had them blend in. She was happy to have been amongst kids who happened to be smaller than her, as she liked being tall. The kid then showed her his house and they entered it. He showed her where the computer was. "Computer's aren't apart of the entertainment ban, as many use them for their work." Allison didn't want an explanation, but didn't want to scare the kid off. She sat down at the computer and typed in the link, taking a look at the requirement's to be an AKB0048 understudy. She used the camera and built in microphone on the computer to send in her application. She sang and danced to Beginner, and then sent her form in. The kid's house looked like it was made out of wood, and had very few different colors. There were 3 couches and about 5 rooms. 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a work room. She happened to be in the work room, as that's where the computer was stationed. She then sent in her application, hoping that she would be accepted. She then deleted what she did out of the computer history, and deleted her video. She had used her friend, Caitlin's email address in order to find out if she passed the first round, and if she didn't she'd stowaway on the ship taking the people who did pass to the preliminaries. She opened the window and hopped out as she heard the front door open. She couldn't wait to find out if she passed or not.


End file.
